Visen Ward
Visen Ward (万力ウォード; Visen Uoudor) is also an "Ancient Spirit Mage" just like Zerina Stonehood and is also from the Island of Antiquia. He and Zerina both joined Fairy Tail Guild at the same time. He is a member of the team End-cients wherein Zerina Stonehood is the team leader. He was once a citizen of the mysterious Antiquia people. He had known no parents since he was born. He was just founded by a Master Magician in the mouth of cave Origus. Visen was thought magic in his early age before the discovery of the "Ancient Spirit Magic". He has the ability to cast amounts of light orbs which can be used to distract opponents. Three years ago, the town of Origus which is the only town in Antiquia was invaded by an unknown dark guild because they found out that master magicians in Origus discovered a new type of magic, the “Ancient Spirit magic” which is also a holder type magic. Only a citizen of Origus can master this type of magic and only a few of them can uphold it. When the invading dark guild fails to know how to use the“Ancient Spirit magic”, they destroyed the town and slayed almost all of the citizen of Origus. But then many “Ancient Spirit Mage managed to fight and escaped but it’s too late when they knew that all of their loved ones and friends died. Visen managed to escape during the invasion and there he met Zerina. Appearance Visen is a good looking tall guy. He is 5'6" in height, his hair color is scarlet and his eyes are green. He loves to wear jackets preferrably dark and thick ones. He also loves to collect designer collection outfits that he secretly hides from his guildmates. He has a scar on his right bicep which he got during the invasion of the unknown dark guild in their town. Personality Unlike Zerina, Visen is very active and loves talking to his guildmates. He always spends most of his time talking nonsense things than going on a job. He is very jolly when away from Zerina but when Zerina is talking to him, he is very soft and kind. He also blushes when Zerina smiles at him. No one in the guild nows that he also likes Levy. It is because he loves girls who loves to read books. History Visen was just founded by a master magician named Visuvyuren in the mouth of cave Origus when he was a baby. Visuvyuren kept him and gave his name Visen which he just get from his name. Visen was ttaught magic at early age and he had a hard time mastering light magic. Up until the discovery of "Ancient Spirit Magic" he only get to master "Light orbs" and at that time he prefers to learn "Ancient Spirit Magic" than Light magic. Therefore his foster parent taught him the basics and he mastered it very quick, and that amazed Vizuvyuren. Visuvyuren had only 4 Ancient Spirits in his Spithrium, and Visen eagerly asks for one. He then gave him his spirit "The Ancient Hammer". When the invasion of the unknown dark guild came, he was separated from his foster parent and there he fought for the first time. He used his one and only Ancient Spirit to defeat one of the member of that dark guild. But what was left to him as a remembrance is a scar on his right bicep. He then found the dead body of Visuvyuren after the invasion. He leaves the town and on his way to the shore, he met Zerina for the first time. Synopsis Mt. Crisis Arc Zerina's remarkable mission was when she went to Mt. Crisis. She only used one Ancient Spirit that time in fighting the Possesed Rhinogon. After the battle with the Rhinogon, she discovered that her Ancient Fairy Sword can cast Fairy Magics, and that is what she used in fighting the unowned spirits, The Vanguard, The Twin bow and the Web of Arach. Vile Vampire Arc : Visen always acompany Zerina on any job she takes. One job is to exterminate a vampire on the town Krakeon. He does not checks his Spithrium since he left his town. All because he only wants to use "The Ancient Hammer". He was shocked when Zerina tries to clean his Spithrium because it was so very dusty and she was so mad when she found out Visen had 3 more spirits in his Spithrium which he does not use. Visen was shocked too and on the other hand puzzled. Because those spirits were his foster parents spirits. Zerina told Visen that if he just used the "Element of the fire", they would have easily defeated the Vampire instead of her almost using all her Spirit and Magical energy. Polaria Arc While Fairy Tail was having the annual S-class Qualification exam in Tenrou Island. Team End-cients went on a mission. They went to the mysterious island Rebursa which is located south of Fiore. Their mission was to destroy the lost spirit raging there and there they found out that it was the legendary Polaria. But they did not do anything when Polaria disappeared without any reason. That remains a mystery to them both. After the mission, they was shocked when the people of Rebursa gave them the alotted reward even if they did not really defeated Polaria. They did tell the people but they said that no more raging happens in their island since then. Magic and Abilities Visen uses “Ancient Spirit Magic” Ancient Spirit Magic is a holder type magic which involves using spirits from the ancient times which are stored in a book called Spithria. Ancient Spirit mages obtains new spirits when they defeats or charms unowned spirits. And if the user dies, the spirits they own will vanish and will be returned to their original home. There are over a hundred of spirits in the whole world. People of Antiquia believes that all ancient spirits are from the Cave of Origus which is located at the southern most part of Origus. Ancent Spirits possess different types of ability, and they are also classified into categories: Item type, Elemental type, and the very rare Monster type. Item type spirits are those who are used as tools, items, and weapons. Elemental type spirits are those who possess elemental powers like fire, water, wind, earth, plant, light, dark, electricity, ice and steel. Monster type are those spirits who are used to be monsters in form, used for offensive purposes (but some are also use as support) and are very tough and rare to find. When the ancient spirit summons a spirt, they do not need to use much magic power but when the spirits uses their abilities, the user’s magic power is consumed. Visen owns 4 Spirits: 2 Item type, 1 Elemental type and 1 Monster type. The Steel-forged axe *Visuvyuren's former spirit. Before Visuvyuren died he ordered all his spirit to enter Visen's Spithrium because he had such a dream about his spirits going away. "The Steel-forged axe" is an item type spirit which is obviously an axe. One thing that is special in this axe is it is so hard and can emit slice waves in it's way. The Element of the Fire *An elemental type spirit which can create any type of fire. Plus it moves by itself. So Visen can use a weapon while this spirit is also doing it's part. This spirit is so hard-headed. That is why Visen hates to use this spirit. The Ancient Hammer *Visen's very first spirit which he treated as his best friend. The Ancient hammer can create shockwaves when it slams things and even earthquakes when the user is in Rage. It's power is somewhat connected to it's user. The Reversing Totem of Polaria *This is a monster type spirit and is categorized as a support type. It can increase the users attack rate and defense rate as well on his/her allies. It has a phasing ability where it moves in phase mode so that it cannot be hit by physical attacks. A spirit is also connected to this spirit, and it is the "Polaria" also had that legend name " The Great Slayer of Darkness". {C}{C Light Orbs *Visen can emit amounts of light orbs as ditractions and they also explode and create flash rays. Trivia *He hates his hair color so much. *He oftentimes quarrel with his spirit "The element of Fire" and they only settle when they hurt each other. *Light Magic is not his type of magic, so he did not take it seriously. *He collects pictures of Mirajane from the Sorcere Magazine and guess what, he hids it in magical boxes and only himself can open those boxes. *He loves to look in Zerina's eyes, he doesn't know why. It's just his so attracted on it. *He hangs out with Cana secretly drinking beers and wines. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Guild